A Goddess Adventure - Skyrim
by rollingbell
Summary: Please read A Goddess Adventure first! In matter of gaining skill Lila must travel to a new world to gain skills of magic and force to be able to Battle, but will she wish to return home or wish to remain her life in a new world.
1. Chapter 1

**Some might be thinking now, Bell what are you doing you have another story to finish what you doing starting another? Well person who is reading I wanted to do an another AU which you may of read in my current story A Goddess Adventure but I am currently playing way too much Skyrim and I had an idea based on that to make an story where Lila enters Skyrim but with the Aladdin twist as well. **

**Not what you're thinking this is different because Skyrim is a role playing game and I love it to bits that I named my character after Lila and Themis my other original character but anyway I wanted to add more depth to Lila so this story is based on after the events of the first Aladdin movie and where Lila did not wish to be taken to London instead she will be given her two last wishes while Aladdin still has his first wish, if this doesn't make sense to read A Goddess Adventure. **

**Anyway that will help you understand Lila a little bit more but I'll add a bit of understandable in the chapter not much but a bit. **

**I only own Lila and the story plot **

**I don't own Skyrim or Aladdin **

_Chapter 1 – A whole new world _

Agrabah the land that is home to riches and fame, the city is well known throughout the seven desserts as rumour's and stories have travelled though out from the city itself about the story about how a boy and his friends defeat an evil sorcerer who tried to take over the city of Agrabah but he and his friends tricked the sorcerer into becoming a Genie to trap him in his own prison forever since that day the city was set in a peaceful set for some time.

The city had come under attack from multiple villains which wished to crush that happiness and peace which brings us to our other hero story about how she got into this state of helping defeat the villains. Lila a young women who found herself in this world being sent by a distant power sending her there, she had to regain herself as she travelled across the many days to figure out her leadership towards others and what she can do to help other people along her journey.

Lila had helped Agrabah's hero Aladdin, many of times defeating villains alongside the hero's friends, Jasmine princess of Agrabah who had become Lila's first proper friend when first visiting the Agrabah, Iago who she gained as an ally, Carpet who is more like the gangs transport but is a lovely gentlemen when it comes to being around women and then there was Genie who is still joined by his lamp but he doesn't mind helping both Lila and Aladdin defending evil.

As Lila wish state she has two more wishes from Genie which she has not used yet due to not being so sure what she wants to use her wishes on yet but she knows for sure that either herself or Aladdin will be wishing for Genie's freedom which is something that Genie has craved for since he can remember.

In the matter of friendship Lila is more or less friends with Genie and Iago at this point but she also feels like when it comes down to fighting she has to be in the side lines watching as Aladdin defeats the evil with his fellow friends who he met in the market palace at one point while the sultan was being taken hostage, Babkak, Omar and Kassim three thieves who used to steal for a living turned themselves into Aladdin's gang as they helped him through in the city and throughout the seven desserts looking for high adventure.

Genie would also tend to help the gang using his magic to stop other evil forces who would use their own dark magic to try and beat Aladdin. Lila at one point did find herself wanting to help but Aladdin and Genie told her it is too dangerous for her to be doing such a thing which sort of made Lila angry, she could help but that would mean showing her true self which you see now Lila is a Goddess, which none of her current friends know about except maybe Genie who knows by now Lila isn't a normally girl.

Lila found herself sitting in her room thinking about the many things she could do if she just told everyone she was a goddess but then that doubt came back about what their reactions would be towards her if she told them, she screamed into a pillow as she was so annoyed about this fact that one could go another way about the matter as in they will understand but in another way they wouldn't because she isn't really human.

Lila looked out her window at the settling night sky which was starting to set across the sky "_ I could fight I just .. I just need to be brave and better … but if I do then I can .. oh .._ " Lila thought to herself as she trailed off a thought as she looked down at Genie's lamp " _I couldn't just wish to be better at fighting .. no that would be cheating I can't cheat like that .. I'm already a goddess that's enough right I'm immoral enough I can't die so it wouldn't matter if I got hurt .. yeah it _would _.. hurt a bit but I could get over it .. I could.. if I tried.. but they won't let me even if I did join in Genie would just grab me and stand me next to Jasmine .. _".

As Lila was in an deep thought a mysteries being stood behind her a foot away from her as they stared across at her, The being was dressed in a black cape which was had a hood covering their head with a mask with covered their mouth but their eyes were viewable as they glowed a whitish yellow in the shadows.

The hooded figure left a book on the side of her bed before turning around and waved their hand around a space in front of them as a portal opened to what looks like another word, Lila felt the movement of space and time being shifted, she turned around to see the hooded figure standing in her room.

" Who.. who are you? What are you doing in my room? " Lila questioned rushing over to the figure who quickly turned around in a panic that they were noticed, the figure quickly rushed through their pockets and held out a note to her.

Lila looked down at the note before taking it, the note read..

" You may be confused about what I am or who I am.. I understand this but do not worry I am a friend .. well I will be if everything turns out ok.. but that's not the point, I'm here because I understand what you're going through and I am here to help! On the bed you will find a book I left.

It is about the world .. the world I come from and the world I wish for you to enter to gain the skills you wish to learn the most about .. if this be in magic or in weapons.

I promise you know when you enter please go to Winterhold College to learn Magic .. well the basic of Magic then after please travel to Solitude there you will feel more welcome than any other city that you will come across.

As you read this I would of disappeared .. " Lila looked up and in fact the note was right the hooded figure had disappeared and the portal had changed into another form of world, on the other side of the portal it looked almost snowy landscape that looked to go on for a mile but Lila saw a small town with a large building in the far west which must have been the college the note had talked about.

Lila looked down at the note once more before heading down to her wardrobe and changing into a more winter clothing which Genie had given her in case her and the others needed to go somewhere cold again such as a matter of Mirage sending them to go to the ends of the earth to look for a mirror which was found in the coldest of the world.

Lila quickly picked up the book and looked at the cover, it read Skyrim on the front, she quickly looked through the pages of the world itself, she was amazed at all of the things she had seen within the pages of the book, many pages speaking of mages and warriors of many kinds throughout the land of stories and cities.

Some even talking about the many creatures found in the world and what sparked Lila's eyes were the talk about dragons which were now only being brought back to life over the skies of Skyrim and even being hunted down by a warrior called the Dragonborn who spoke the dragon tongue and consumed the dragon soul once defended.

" What you reading? "

Lila jumped out of her skin for a moment before looking around to see Genie floating next to her with a smirk on his face and almost laughing at how jumpy she was, Lila huffed as she closed the book and looked towards him.

" Didn't you sense the person who was just in my room? " Lila asked rising an eyebrow at her blue friend.

Genie shook his head in confusion " No, but I guess that would explain why there is a portal in the room " he replied as he then took the book from Lila's hands " The great book of Skyrim? Mm never heard of that place before? Where did you get this? ".

Lila pointed at the portal " The person who came from this world gave it to me, here is the note they gave me " Lila then handed him the note as she then took the book away from him and packed it into a bag.

" I'm really interested in what they said and I really want to go into this world .. I know I'm gonna learn a lot in that world .. because Genie I don't want to stand by the sides all the time I want to help and if what that person said is true then I have to at least try.. I need to do this for myself mainly " Lila explained as she looked towards the portal.

Genie looked towards Lila and sighed at her " Are you really gonna trust someone you just met because they think they understand you so well? " he asked which Lila looked back to him.

" I trusted you the first time I met you, why shouldn't I trust this person? " Lila replied making Genie stop in his place and sigh " Ok fine.. you have a point but in any case I'm going with you .. in case you need help ".

Genie then packed his lamp into her bag as he floated next to her " We don't know what is in this world ".

" Well it's a good thing that person gave me the book about Skyrim then " Lila replied as she looked towards the portal and slowly started to walk into it.

A rush of cold wind hit her face as she entered the world " Ah.. That's cold! " as the sense of coldness hit her body a new rush of sense entered her body as if something was burning inside of her something new and magical. Lila quickly was struck with the thought of magic entering her body which was strange since her Goddess powers felt like they were being torn as well between the energy of her own body and the mix of magic being mixed in.

Genie then entered in after her and quickly tucked into her bag from the cold " You ever said it'd be this cold! " He said clicking his fingers as he wrapped himself up in some warm clothing.

As soon as the two itched away from the portal it closed behind them which Genie then panicked about but Lila wasn't so much as she walked towards the town that held the college.

As Lila walked closer and closer to the town it soon became quick to thought that the town looked like it was in ruins which worried Lila quite a bit as she walked through she saw many different people of different races looking at her which worried her a bit but she quickly shook her head as she reached up to what looked like the stairs going up to the college.

As she walked up the stairs she was greeted what it seemed to be an female elf who was almost to Lila sense looked very stressed and ill but that must have been from standing outside in the cold, the elf looked up at Lila as she slowly made her way up to her " Well, well what have we got here? An outsider? An traveller? Do you wish to learn Magic? ".

Lila looked up at the elf as she nodded in an reply " um yes I wish to learn more .. magic you see I only just learned about magic and .. I wish to know more so I can fight and become stronger ".

The elf looked Lila up and down " Well then you must know a little bit of magic then.. show me a flame then, if you know magic you must know flame the most basic form of magic ".

" Err.. er.. flame.. oh um.. I can try.. um hang on "

Genie then stuck his head out but making sure he wasn't seen by the elf " Flame.. I can do that for you if you want Lila ".

Lila shook her head which the elf found confusing as Lila lifted her hand in front of her trying to make a flame come out from her hand, she felt the strange sense of magic coming though her fingers as the tips of them slowly started to make a flame come from her hand which Lila found amazed by " Oh so you can do a flame .. well time to let you in.. then.. ".

Lila smiled brightly as she clapped her hands causing the flames to disappear as she did so, " My name is Faralda, I am a teacher here at the college, I teach destruction magic here but you could just learn all the spells up in the college library " She explained as she guided Lila through the college.

Faralda unlocked the college gates as she allowed Lila through the gates " You will find the library in the first floor just inside the main building of the college, If you need any help with the spells come find me or another teacher " she explained as she returned to her post leaving Lila alone in the garden of the college.

Lila looked up to the main building where she slowly opened the heavy door way into the main building where to her right side she found a pair of stairs heading up to where the library must be, she slowly made her way up the stairs where she founded a young man hiding away in what seemed to be a pillar.

Being a little curious she tapped the young man shoulder " Excuse me? What you doing? " she asked which caused the young man to jump as he quickly turned to look at her " Wait? You can see me? Oh darn it my spell must of not worked .. I'm sorry I'm trying to learn in the skill so of illusion you see I'm trying to make myself invisible so I can use it out in the world.. many because I don't want to get into any fights or be mugged so I'm just trying it out.. hey I've never seen you here before? You must be new? "

" Yes I'm just looking for some magic that will help me in battle .. do you know any books that may help me? " she asked, The young man then pointed at the books across from him " Over there are some spells that may help you " Lila nodded and rushed over to the books where she came across one named Lighting and sparking magic which gained her interest.

She spent her time looking up many spells which she thought would aid her in battle of some kind such as flames, ice, lighting, sparks, healing and calm which she started to learn as soon as she was guided to her dorm which the young man guided her too.

Saying her thanks she finally looked around to see if there was any one around she hinted to genie that it was ok to come out. Genie looked up and down at all the books Lila had taken out of the library and slowly began to use her own goddess energy and the new form of magic to create a lighting storm in one hand while the other had ice powers spreading across the room almost hitting a few bottles which fell on the floor.

" So .. what are you planning to do here in this world Lila.. we've only been here a few hours and you've already learned a lot of magic .. that's gonna be enough now .. so.. can we go home.? " he asked but Lila shook her head at him.

" No Genie don't you remember what it said in the note after learning some form of magic I have to go to city called Solitude.. maybe I can be of help there and test my skills .. maybe even .. get my own weapon.. that would helpful ".

" I don't like the idea of you wielding a weapon Lila " Genie said crossing his arms at her, Lila waved her hand at him " Its fine, I'll do fine I just have to find out how to get there that's all .. I'll try to find my way there tomorrow for now.. we can rest here ok Genie? " she said as she placed the books on a small bookshelf next to her before crawling herself into her bed.

Lila thoughts rushed through into morning about how to get to Solitude and what that person wanted from her, she thought to herself that maybe she could be of more help here than in Agrabah but then some thoughts about how she would be leaving her new home for other is so underwhelming that she didn't know whether to go back or to stay longer here.

She awoke in a start as the morning light came across her face as she jumped from her bed and grabbed her bang, she looked back to see the Skyrim book which Genie must of put her, she slowly opened the book again but a piece of paper dropped out of it. As Lila picked it up it seemed to be a map of Skyrim, Lila looked through the map and saw how far Solitude really was from Winterhold, she looked through a path which seemed to go through the mountains.

Lila than packed the map into her bag next to Genie's lamp as she put it onto her back, she walked out into the main hold of the town making her way through the path which the map looked to take, she slowly looked up at the mountains before running up to the top of the hill, the wind kept blowing her back but Lila kept going and ran to the top to see a whole new view of Skyrim " I've done it.. yay .. now to get on the road to Solitude!

**And done **

**Done **

**Review and rate **


	2. Chapter 2

**So onto Chapter 2, so Lila being a goddess and all her goddess powers are pure energy while magic is a different thing I find it more of a burning thing or celestial thing because it's a whole new power which you get used to using while trying it out while in battle. **

**Now we move onto the travel, to get to Solitude! My favourite city of them all and home to the blue palace! I have done a lot of in game stuff for this as well like going through a route to get from Winterhold to Solitude, I must say there is a lot of mountains to go though and water luckily Lila had Genie so there's that. **

**I'm glad to see that people are curious about the mysterious person, who is it and who are they? I know who it is but I ain't gonna tell because that will ruin the story for you! **

**Anyway I own Lila and the plot **

**I don't own Skyrim or Aladdin. **

Chapter 2: Travels and Nightmares

As Lila stood on top of the mountain road she gazed her sight across what she could see from her view, it was hazy and foggy from what she could see she must have been a little bit high up from not being able to see any town or villages. She looked down the road to where she could walk from since the road itself being steep.

At that moment Genie had appeared from his lamp and floated next to Lila " oooo look at that view we must be a little bit high up, so Lila the Traveller which way do we go now? " Genie said with a hint of cheek in his tone. Lila pulled out the map and pointed down the path to which made it look like they were going to some digging site which also had another path going down towards a main road which lead to another town.

Genie dashed off leaving Lila to panic a bit " Genie! Don't rush off we don't know what dangers they could be near that site! " Lila tried to call out but Genie was too busy looking at the what the site to pay attention to Lila panic tone. Lila huffed at her friend as she ran down towards him and stopped in front of a door which seemed to lead towards somewhere but Lila was too conspired at the moment to bother at the door " Genie this site belongs to the college we can't be here for too long, anyway I want to try and make it to Solitude before it gets dark ".

" How do you know it belongs to the college? " he asked crossing his arms at her.

" I heard a few students talking about it and how one of the teachers will be visiting here in a couple of mouths when he gets more students interested ".

" But you're a student soooo you can get in " He hinted.

" I don't want to go in at the moment, I'm more concerned about getting to Solitude at the moment so if you don't mind we have to get going " she replied as she rushed past him, walking up the stairs to get to the next path way.

Genie watched her for a moment before poofing next to her " Hey I can help be a little bit curious we are in a new land after all ".

" Says the person who wanted to go back home as soon as I learned a bit of magic " Genie frowned at her reply " I was only thing for Al and the others sake, we can't be out here for long can we? ".

" We can because different worlds can pause time so when we left Agrabah it made time there stop so if we do return to Agrabah it would be like we never left, I 'm not that concerned on going back anyway I want to explore more of this world first before returning " she explained as she wondered through the path way heading up to the main road once again which lead off to a long path way.

Which lead to a stone statue of what looked to be a warrior holding a giant stone sword with what looked to be blessing of gifts left on the bottom.

" Hey look a sword and some money.. who would leave this in front of a statue? " Genie questioned.

" Maybe there blessing left for the statue of this man or what travellers left other travellers " Lila replied as she picked up the dagger and coins " I know this isn't something I would normally do but in my case I need the money and the dagger more than this guy ".

Lila then packed the dagger away and placed the sword on her back, packed the money away into her bag " You better be right about that I don't want some mysteries being getting on your back about taking this stuff " Genie said crossing his arms.

" I'm sure its fine Genie now let's get on my map says we're near a another town somewhere just got to get past some more of this road and a lake ".

She than began to walk again up and down the mountain walk way but then she stopped in her tracks as she saw two men running up to her with swords in their hands.

" Oh no! They look bad! Get back Lila I'll handle them " Genie said as he stood in front of Lila, The two men looked at Genie with glazing eyes as they started to attack him with his swords " Give us your belongs! " one man yelled as he was pushed back by Genie's arm.

" Can't you see I don't really want to be fighting you two at the moment! " Genie said pushing the two men away with his magic.

Lila watched Genie try to fight the men off but Lila then started to gather her magic in her hands again as lighting shot out and blew one of the men away which made him fly straight into a wall and knocking him out. The other man saw this and started to run towards Lila who then sent flames of magic towards his sword causing him to drop his sword from the heat of the metal.

Genie then grabbed the man and threw him into a mountain wall next to his other companion " Well that was interesting looks like your magic is getting better ".

Lila smiled happily at Genie comment as she smiled at him but then it faded as she started to rush off faster back onto the main road " What is it? " Genie asked.

" We better get going before those two men wake up again and I bet they won't be happy to see us since we sent them flying towards a hard mountain wall " Lila replied as she pointed her finger towards them causing Genie to nod in agreement " Your right lets go ".

The two of them walked back onto the main pathway which lead to a river side that was iced over half of the river but seemed to be started to melt off due to the morning light " Careful Lila that ice might break " Genie said in concerted tone.

" Its fine Genie if it does I know you'll be there to catch me " she replied causing him to blush slightly at her statement "Ah.. you know I'm always here to catch you .. and help you! " Lila laughed slightly at his comment back to her as she continued to jump from the ice blocks of the river and onto the main land where she walked around the mountains instead of through then.

The travel kept going through a pathway and then through a small bunch of trees until Lila ran into a an wooden fence which she then walked around to gain entrance to an old medieval house which turned out to be an inn.

" Well looks like I'm going back into the lamp, if you need me you know where to find me " Genie said as she slipped back into his lamp as Lila entered the Windpeak Inn.

The inside of the Inn was busy with the people from the town all gathered around a priest who was trying to calm down the mutter and chat of the panicked looking faces.

" The.. Nightmares won't stop! They won't! It's just the same thing over and over again! " One younger women said panicking as she held her hands to her head, one other women patting the other women on the back " I'm sure it will be fine now we have Erandur the priest here ".

" _Nightmares? Sounds like something Mirage did once in Agrabah .. I could help .. it could be helpful to me and my skill …_ " Lila thought to herself.

" Yes I am sure everything will be fine I have located where these nightmares have come from so as long as you prey to Mara still everything will be fine just keep in mind that Mara will protect you " Erandur said giving the people necklaces " These will protect you for now, while it is doing so I will go and into the temple and stop these nightmares, then Dawnstar will be peaceful again ".

As the people walked away from the priest Lila stepped forward " Excuse me? I overheard your conversion with the people of Dawnstar and I wanna help .. I know I'm an outsider .. but I wanna learn how to help people and battle better so.. id this ok? " Lila asked which made Erandur smile.

" Why yes young lady this would help me as well.. as you see I am not a priest of this town I am from another city but my real home is with Mara I worship her and I wish to spread the word of her throughout of Skyrim in any way I can. Of course you can join me but may I ask what you are more skilled in? " He asked.

" Oh yes I'm currently skilled in magic like lighting, sparks and flames .. oh and heal! ".

" Ah yes that is most useful for me, now follow me I'll guide you to the temple " Erandur lead Lila out of the Inn and up to a path way to the Temple of Nightceller.

" This temple is known to spread nightmares over the town folk of Dawnstar for months now I have only been here once before but that was me locating it, I have not entered yet as I needed to tell the people the news " he explained.

" Ah I see, well I'm glad to be helping you in this adventure " Lila said.

" Bless you kind heart Traveller, oh what is your name? " he asked.

" Oh my name is Lila Swan, I'm not from Skyrim I'm from another land named Agrabah " she explained.

" Agrabah? Never heard of it must be nice, is it cold like Skyrim? ".

" Oh no, it's in the middle of the dessert and hot as the blazing sun "

" I thought you would have much darker skin than or at least tanned "

" Oh that's because I just moved to Agrabah I used to leave somewhere where it had no sun at all and just was so clouded and rainy ".

" Ah that explains a lot, oh look we're here "

Lila looked up at the nearly broken looking temple but it was being guarded by what looked like to be a bear " Be careful just use your magic to kill it " Erandur insisted, Lila looked towards the bear who had just taken notice of the two and started to run towards her, Lila pointed her hands towards the bear and send lighting which hit the head of the bear causing it to be knocked out " Ok now take your sword can kill it properly ".

Lila heisted at first before taking her sword and put it straight into the bears head killing it intently " Good now that's one danger out the way, we must go inside but I warn you there are many dangers in this temple because many years ago Priests and orcs once roamed in this temple where they once battled until a gas named Miasma was released that put everyone in the temple into a deep sleep but I fear when we open the into the main door of this temple that everyone inside it will awake and be very hostile to us ".

" Oh I understand I'll just follow you " she replied and with that they entered the temple doors, inside the temple was a large arch way which looked to be an old worship room which the old priests must of used to prey but it was worn of course to Lila she thought it must have been when they were battling each other.

Erandur casted a fire spell on the wall in front of them which caused an opening into the nest room as they entered Erandur " I must warn you that the Skull of Corruption is the reason that these dreams are happening, the Skull of Corruption is a staff that needs dreams to power it which is why these nightmares are happening " he explained.

Lila then followed him down into the temple but Erandur stopped as some orcs noticed them " This is where you must learn now that death is needed in an adventure if you wish to battle so death is need in order to survive " he explained which Lila took in a lot since she was used to just knocking people out or creatures but her thoughts wondered to how Aladdin and the others don't really kill their enemies which Lila was confused about and would sigh often at Aladdin himself when he wonders why his enemies would come back.

" I understand " Lila said gathering up some lighting in one hand while she held her sword in the other hand. The first orc attacked Erandur first but he blasted him back using his magic causing the orc to be knocked back, Lila quickly stabbed the orc back causing it to fall down dead. Lila then pulled her sword out the orc but Erandur was then knocked back by the other orc standing over him quickly Lila send some shock waves towards the orc causing it to look towards Lila " Oh er… ok.. Genie help me! " Lila shouted.

" Oh what we up to .. oh an Orc .. why is there an orc here and why is .. there Lila… " Genie started to question as the orc raised his weapon " Genie! This isn't the time for questions knock the orc out please! While I go heal Erandur! " Lila demanded as she rushed over to him as she casted an healing spell " Bless your young heart helping an old priest like me " Erandur said.

Erandur gazed his eyes up at Genie who had just knocked out one of the orcs " Who's this creature? ".

" Oh this is my friend Genie, he travels with me and helps me " Lila explained.

" Never seen a creature like him before must be your land interesting.. that's all the orcs down lets go onto the barrier over there we need to clear it but I haven't been truthful to you either I'm sorry for doing that I just needed help .. I am one of the former priest of Vaermina, of this temple but I ran away during the long battle against this temple by the orcs, but I found myself being a priest of Mara and I wish to resolve the loose ends made in this temple ".

" I understand .. well why you did it you didn't want to die .. no one wants to die but yes it was selfish of you to do that but now you're here and you can do what's right and reform this old temple of yours and I'm here to help you now let's get this temple back on the right track " Lila said holding her hand out to him which he took.

" Aww look at my little Lila helping others just like Aladdin would " Genie said with a tease which Lila stuck her tongue at him for as a tease back " I'm helping because I can see he is a kind man and a good soul now tell us how we can take down that barrier ".

" Thank you, in order to break through this barrier we must find a book its titles The Dreamstride, it would be located in the library " Erandur explained as he guided Lila and Genie through to the library " You look up there and I'll look down here ".

" Oh why don't I find it? " Genie suggested as he rushed through the library bookshelves for the book before flying back down to them with the book in hand " Thank you, well it says here we need a potion called the Vaermina Torpor which allows the user to travel by following another person's dreams, this would be located in the laboratory ".

" There's a lot of things to do isn't there well lets go " Genie said.

As they wondered over to the laboratory a few orcs were found inside lab, Genie quickly jumped into action as he used his magic to make the orcs back away " I have a question can your Genie kill things? " Erandur asked " No he can't, he can't bring back the dead either " Lila explained " Ah I see well you know what to do when he knocks them out " Lila nodded " Yes ".

Genie had just then knocked all the orcs out at this point " Well they will be out for a long time " That's not enough Genie we can't let them back up again " Lila said coldly as she stabbed all the orcs killing them " We can have them waking up again and attacking us " Genie looked sadly at Lila action before rubbing the back of his neck and nodding " I .. ok Lila If that's the way you need to do it here than alright ".

" Alright I located the potion now light those three candles and we will start " Erandur explained pointing towards the candles, Genie used his magic to light the candles for them " Thank you now I need you Lila to drink this potion and you must release the Miasma to protect the skull while doing so ".

Genie panicked at the news of this " Wait! Why does Lila need to do it why can't you do it? " he questioned " Genie its fine I'll be fine ok don't panic " Lila said as she took the potion and drank it, her vision of the two became faded as she saw black then it became clear that it was dark because she was inside the temple but during a war.

" Lila you will find yourself being changed into another being called Casimer, as you are him for the moment it will help you within the temple and move more to locate the things which are needed inside the temple now go take down that soul which is connected to the skull " Erandur explained as Lila gazed at the new vision.

A war of the orcs inside the temple, as Lila rushed through the temple looking for the skull as she did so she was attacked by orcs who came rushing to attack her, she quickly dodged through their attacks not wanting to waste any time dealing with them.

As soon as she did she saw a chain on the wall which she pulled causing the barrier to shut down , she quickly rushed through finding herself in another room. Genie and Erandur at this moment where following her movements as the barrier lifted.

" Lila you must find soul gems to power the barrier it will help us " Erandur explained finding a soul gem of his own " Oh you mean these things " Genie said pulling out about 5 soul gems " They looked pretty so I took them for Lila " he said blushing almost at the thought " Thank you Genie ".

" Good these soul gems were powering the barrier now they will be powerful to battle whatever is inside the inner sanctum " Erandur explained.

The three of them all moved into the Inner Sanctum where two beings came into view both looking like dark elf's who both wore old worn out robes.

"Veren … Thorek your alive? " Erandur asked looking to the two of them who both held unhappy faces as they gazed at Erandur.

" No thanks to you Casimir " Veren said.

" I no longer go by that name. I am Erandur priest of Mara ".

" You're a traitor! You left us to die and then ran before the Miasma took you ".

" No he was scared to die and we know that he's here to save the temple " Lila tried to explain but was glazed away by Veren eyes.

" Enough of these lies! It's time to deal with this traitor and his friends we will not allow you to destroy the skull! " Veren yelled as he shot a blast of his fire magic at the group.

Genie quickly blocked off the magic as he pushed the two back from Erandur and Lila " We can't let them stop us " Erandur said as Lila nodded in agreement.

Lila then rushed over to Thorek where he was being distracted by Genie as she slashed through him sending him to be knocked out to the wall where Erandur finished him off, Lila then turned on Veren, she stabbed him in the gut and left him to die in the corner where she attacked him " I won't let you stop a good man " she said taking her sword of him and turned away.

" I knew Veren and Thorek .. they were my friends once .. is this my punishment for my past? Is it mara's will to torment me so? " Erandur questioned.

" No if we let them speak us into them they would of used the weapon to hijack havoc across Skyrim " Lila explained.

" Yes you are right.. they had to die.. now it's time to destroy the skull.. you stand back while I perform the ritual granted to me by Lady Mara ".

Lila stepped back and watched Erandur getting ready to cast the ritual to gain access to the staff which was protected by another barrier.

" I'm gonna go back into the lamp Lila I have some stuff to think about " Genie said as he slipped back into the lamp.

Lila got worried for a second about what Genie was going through, he just watched her kill two people and a few orcs of course who images would be haunting him and she fully understood that but she also had to make him realize that they are in another world now where she need to learn what it was like to be an adventure.

" I call upon you, Lady Mara! The skull hungers if yearns for memories and leaves nightmares in its wake grant me the power to break through the barrier and send the skull to the depths of Oblivion! " Erandur chanted as Lila watched the barrier break down and the skull staff to be destroyed by him.

" It is done thank you my dear for joining me in this long battle, Now Dawnstar will be safe and be able to have peaceful dreams " Erandur said.

" Yes I am glad to be of help and I must be on my way as well now I guess this is where we depart from each other " Lila said.

" Yes sadly it is but if you ever find yourself in Dawnstar again or by a temple of Mara and is in need of any help I will be here and will help you with no charge ".

" Thank you Erandur I hope that is soon ".

As the two left the temple they shook hands and left towards the town.

Lila then found herself on the road again and headed towards a sign that said Solitude, Genie had then proofed out of his lamp " Well that was different so now we're headed to Solitude right? " he asked. Lila nodded back as she pulled out her map and looked which was the city was " It's just there we should make it there soon if we don't stop but we may have to since it is dark and I don't know what Skyrim is like but.. I'm getting kind of excited and I want to know .. what's it's like being in Skyrim longer.. I want to know everything about it and help people ".

" I'll be here too helping you battle monsters and creatures off when you get into any danger " he said poking her which Lila laughed at " I understand, well what we waiting for let's get going! ".

**Another chapter done!**

**If you want to know about this quest then search on google Waking Nightmare Skyrim**

**Review and Rate **


	3. Chapter 3

**I should point out I game in Skyrim a lot so whatever Lila is going through I am also going through in the game and also looking how long it takes to go to one place to other without using fast travel. **

**Also I will say now Lila is not the Dragonborn, the Dragonborn my character is in the story but they somewhere else at the moment I don't know where I may add them in I may not I dunno.. **

**Anyway Yes Lila is changing and killing things but only when she has too because you know its Skyrim things attack you everywhere in the woods, in the caves in the inns… or bars.. or houses.. and dragons.. **

**Oh and for the quests themselves I have to read a walkthrough to get it right**

**I only own Lila and plot **

**I don't own Skyrim or Aladdin**

Chapter 3: In and outside of Solitude

The rocky roads kept going for miles and miles on end for over 2 hours of Lila walking up the path to Solitude, she found herself being attacked by wolves and bears on the ongoing roads which luckily Genie would scare away or knock back using his magic which Lila was grateful for since she did not want to hurt the animals even if they did want to attack her.

She also found herself jumping down the mountain path ways which made a sort of make shift shortcut through to the swamp area which was next to walk through.

Lila looked towards the swamp area and beyond it as she did so she could see the outline in the fog of a large building which looked like a castle almost " That must be part of Solitude " she said as she gazed up at it " Well if it's that close, why don't you open a portal? " Genie asked.

" I can't I've never visited Solitude before ".

" That.. makes a bit of sense, well let's keep going on through "

Lila nodded in agreement as she marched through the swamp slowly making her way through the waters and land. She then stopped for a moment as she looked down at a strange purple flower which looked like a bell almost Lila decided to harvest the flowers and placed it into her bag " Lila what are you doing? ".

" What? The flowers looked pretty they would nice in a vase or something and they smell nice .. it's a better smell than this swamp so I'm taking them " she said as she continued to walk through until they both reached a lake. Lila gazed up she could see a port which looked to be connected to Solitude.

" This is no problem " Genie said as he clicked his fingers and turned himself into a boat, Lila smiled as she stepped onto him, he sailed off towards the port which was quite but had a few boats around as they sailed nearer. Lila then stepped onto the bridge hold as Genie turned back into his normal self but proofed back into his lamp as someone looked towards Lila " You must be new here, This is the ghost lake " The man said who looked like a lizard.

" Oh that's nice.. to know .. um how long is it to Solitude?" she said.

" Just up the road and past the small farm " he hissed as he pointed up to the main road.

" Thank you " she then rushed up the road and onto the main path way making her way she pasted the nearby farm which looked to have owned some horses and a few crops but she did not have time to stop as it was getting dark and she had not rested for over 42 hours.

Lila then made her way up to the right side of the road where the path way made its way towards the main gates of the city, luckily she was allowed in without any trouble. As she entered the city she gaze landed upon a inn which she walked towards, as she walked in she paid for a room which she was glad she could get as it had a door which the other inn at Dawngaurd did not have, as she entered the room she closed the door to allow Genie to appear.

" So we're in Solitude now so what your plan then? " he said.

" Um I was gonna look around and see if anyone needs any help " she replied as she organized her bag and placed it onto the side where she climbed into the bed " I'm too tried to think right now I need to rest then I'll search around near that castle tomorrow maybe the Jarl needs help " she said as her eyes slowly closed due to being so tried from walking and the magic part of her state now slowly draining from being tried.

Genie watched Lila sleep for a moment before changing himself to look like a normal human being and going downstairs into the inn where a few people were sitting around with their drinks and chatting away. He made himself sit near the bar where he waved at the owner " Hey is there any like.. work that needs done? " He asked which then the owner nodded at " Yes The Jarl is having someone from Dragon bridge come down tomorrow but the Jarl men are very slow when it comes to getting things done so If I were you I would go down and show that you can get things done much quicker, it's an easier way to make gold and get the trust of the Jarl on your side " He explained.

Genie said his thanks as he returned to Lila's room where he waited until morning where Lila then woke up " Genie were you up awake all night? " Lila asked as she placed her bag on to her back " Yeah I have something to tell you the owner told me a way to make some easy money and work " Genie then told her everything he knew and what he asked of people from yesterday as she rested, this interested Lila very much as she looked very excited to make her way down to the palace " I better get a new sword then and a few weapons, I can sell these ones I'm not using " she said as she made her way down to the inn doors.

She found herself looking around a few stalls of the market place as she sold a few things she did not need such as books she found in her last quest and the flowers she found in the swamp which were called Deathbells a type of flower which is used in a lot of potion and alchemy. She then finally found the weapon shop where she sold the iron sword and dagger which she bought for a new sword which was named Dawnstar, it was sold to the owner of the weapon shop by another adventurer who did not wish to use it anymore so the sword was left in his shop until another came along to buy it the owner told her that it used to belong to a goddess who would give the sword as an reward for defending her in her honor.

She also bought an elven bow and a few arrows which were enchanted when fired at an foe, Lila then packed the arrows away by her side and the placed the sword onto her bag next to her bow.

" So do you know how to use that bow? " Genie asked as he walked next to Lila, he was currently in his human form so he could at least be with her for a moment without people questioning him or anything. " Yes I used to use a bow and arrow back in Agrabah when you, Aladdin and the others would go off on other adventure " she replied.

Lila pushed the doors of the palace open as she entered she heard voices of the current situation that was going on it seemed to be about what Genie learned about yesterday. Lila then made her way up into the Jarl room but she was stopped by a guard " Your turn will be next after the current is done ".

_"_I swear to you, unnatural magic's are coming from that cave! There are strange noises and lights! We need someone to investigate!" A small man said looking nervous as he stood in the Jarl room.

_"_Then we will immediately send out a legion to scour the cave and secure the town. Haafingar's people will always be safe under my rule." The Jarl softly said as she waved her hand at the man.

"Th...thank you, my Jarl thank you." The small man said before bowing.

"Your eminence, my scrying has suggested nothing in the area. Dragon Bridge is under imperial control. This is likely superstitious nonsense." The Jarl Mage said.

"Perhaps a more... tempered reaction... might be called for?" A taller man said who looked to be a warrior of some kind.

"Oh. Yes, of course you are right. Falk, tell Captain Aldis I said to assign a few extra soldiers to Dragon Bridge." The Jarl said.

"Thank you, Jarl Elisif. But about the cave..." The smaller man said as he bowed again before looking up the Jarl.

"I will have someone take care of the cave as well Varnius, you can rest easy. You're dismissed." The Jarl second hand man said waving the man away.

" Who will we send off to the cave? " Elisif said.

" I don't have time to find someone you know I have far too much on my mind .. and of course.. " The jarl said.

" Oh course Elisif but you are Jarl you cannot let the death of your king stop you from running the city, we must find someone willing to help ".

Lila then pushed herself past the guard " Excuse me? I'm sorry to interrupt I am new in this city and I would like to make myself useful for your city, I see you have no one to send to this cave so I would like to offer to go there if that is ok with you your highness? " Lila asked causing everyone to look at her like she was crazy except for the Jarl.

" Yes! That would be most useful for me and my men, the cave is just outside the city gates and up near the first path way .. if you come back I will reward you " The Jarl said as she nodded her head to her.

Lila bowed to the Jarl before heading out of the palace and walked towards the gates to exit the city and onto the main path, as soon as the guards were nowhere to be seen Genie then proofed out " You're doing what now? " Genie said crossing his arms at her as he floated alongside her " I am helping the Jarl.. she seems to be grieving at the moment and doesn't have a hold of what she is doing at the moment but by doing this I can prove that I am useful and maybe she will be a little bit happier knowing that even an outsider like myself wants to help " she explained as she walked onto the main path way up to where the cave is located.

Lila stopped in her tracks as she saw that two skeletons were guarding the entrance to the cave " Looks like Necromancers magic, this should be easy just got to knock them done like so " Genie said as he transformed into a hammer and smashed the skeletons to pieces letting the entrance to the cave free and easy to get too.

Genie then transformed back to normal as he let Lila enter the cave, they both sneaked their way through the cave not knowing what things wait for them as they moved through the cave but as Genie turned his head a few Necromancers saw him and started to shoot their magic towards him, he quickly poofed out the way of the magic and shot his magic at them causing them to hit a wall which knocked two out but one kept his magic ward up to protect himself from Genie's magic.

Lila then rushed and pulled out her bow and arrow as she shot through to the Necromancer's magic ward breaking it, Lila shot another arrow knocking him down " Quickly before they wake up " Genie said pushing Lila away into the next chamber of the cave where it seemed to be a like the dead were sleeping but not for long as a few dragur who were dead like zombies walking over to the two before trying to swing their weapons at them.

" Alright who woke up the dead? " Genie questioned dodging the dragur attacks as they swigged their swords and magic at them.

Lila then swigged her sword at them causing one to get set on fire from the hit of her sword " My sword is enchanted .. Genie its working they die by getting hit with fire! ".

" Right! " Genie then used his magic to spill oil all over the floor of the chamber before dropping a match and setting the floor on fire and watching the dragur to fall down and did at the flame damage " Well that was easy, now we wait for the flames to die down and we can move on ".

Lila then waited for a moment as the flames slowly died down before moving on to the next chamber which was just a pit " I guess I have to jump " Lila said but Genie then shook his head before picking her up " I don't trust it even if it is the only way forward " Genie then flew down the pit " Oh it's just a tunnel ".

" Wait I hear something " Lila said as she jumped off from Genie and wondered through the tunnel and into the chambers of the next part of the cave which looked to be ruins to an old underground fort or castle.

"We summon Potema!".

Lila and Genie both looked though the ruins of the cave as a very un friendly and a feeling of something wrong is going on in the cave, blue beams of light seemed to speared acorss the room and chanting voices could be heard through the ruins.

What looked like a Ritual master was chanting words of what looks like necromancers seemed to be trying to raise a powerful being trying to rise again.

"Wolf Queen. Hear our call and awaken. We summon Potema!" The ritual master chanted.

"We summon Potema!"

"Long have you slept the dreamless sleep of death, Potema. No longer. Hear us Wolf Queen! We Summon You!"

"We summon Potema!"

Lila looked around from the ledge and noticed how the blue lights all seemed to be lead up to the same platform which was at the top of the ruins " We need to get up there Genie but we need to be sneaky I dunno what their trying to bring back but whatever it is it isn't good ".

Lila and Genie walked down the stairs which lead further into chamber and up to the upstairs of the necromancers ritual which looked like it was going wrong as they watched from the stairs.

Lila could hear another voice being boomed out throughout the cave ruins it seemed to be a dark and evil female voice which must have been the evil creature that the necromancers were trying to bring back.

"Summoned with words. Bound by blood."

"Yes! Yes! Return me to this realm!" Potema boomed out from the blue light.

" That must be what their trying to bring back " Genie said.

"As our voices summon you the blood of the innocent binds you Wolf Queen!" The ritual master said. "Summoned with words. Bound by blood."

"What! What are you doing?! You fools! You cannot bind me to your wills!"

"Summoned with words. Bound by blood."

"You ants don't have the power to bind me!"

"Something is wrong. There is an intruder." The ritual master said as she pointed down at Genie who was trying to see what was going on.

" Opps "

Lila then pulled out her bow and arrow as she shot at the a few of the necromancers causing a few to back away but also ending up falling backwards off the ruins and falling to their death.

" Genie take out the others I'll deal with the master " Lila said as she rushed towards the ritual master blasting her lighting magic towards her before pulling out her sword at her, " I shall bring Potema back! " The ritual master said trying to fight back but Lila lead her sword in and killed the master.

As the chanting stopped the blue light slowly swirled up into the ceiling of the cave which caused it to disappear into the air " Yeah! We did it! And you only ended up killing one person " Genie said.

" You mean five I killed five people Genie, now let's go I don't want to be here any longer than I have too " Lila said as she pulled down a lever which lowered the drawbridge which lead to the exit.

As they exited the cave, the blue light could be seen leaving into the sky as it travelled across the sky " I feel like we did something.. bad " Genie said as he watched the blue light. " If we did something bad then we will just have to go kill it " Lila said as she walked back onto the main road making her away up to Solitude.

As she travelled up to the palace she found herself making her way up to the Jarl " Oh you've returned! ".

" What did you find in the cave? Was it just wild animals? Bandits? " The Jarl asked but Lila shook her head and explained everything that happened which shocked her but she looked so relived " You have done a larger device to Solitude, I reward you with a house so you may continue your services in Solitude and a large amount of money which we will put into your home later, for now we have put everything you would need " the Jarl explained.

Lila's face lit up at the news as she bowed, the Jarl handed Lila the key " Your home is located next to the Bard college " she explained " If I need anything I will call you or leave a letter in your home when you are out of the city " she informed as she watched Lila leave.

As Lila left she found her new home as the Jarl informed her, she quickly unlocked the doors and walked through the house hold where an alchemy and enchanting table was found in the front ground floor of her home, when walking onto the first floor as well a kitchen and open fire was open with a large table which would fit six people on and finally on the last floor the bedrooms were found and a guest room.

Genie then decided to come from his lamp " Are we staying with someone? " he asked looking around the house " No .. no .. this is my house the Jarl gave it to me as I am in their service now " she explained.

" What about Agrabah? You're in service there as well " he asked.

" I know but Agrabah has Aladdin and his gang now so.. I'm not really helpful there and I am here I just need to think about it ok Genie " she said as she walked into her new bedroom and settled down to think.

" You are useful well when we found out you're a goddess and all .. finally anyway ".

" I know.. but I dunno I'll just have to think about it ok ".

Lila then settled down into her new bed as she slept and could finally rest, Genie watched her for a moment before frowning and heading out the door where he transformed into a normal human, he found himself thinking about how much Lila has changed since being in Skyrim, as he walked he found himself bumping into an armoured man whose face was covered by a helmet but he also handed him a letter which read " Looking for recruits to join Dawnguard ".

Genie then looked around before poofing back to Lila where she was still sleeping as he looked at the letter in his hand before looking back at her and getting nervous if he should give this letter to her for her to join as he started to worry more and more Lila found herself walking up over the mutters that Genie was making and that the fact he dropped the letter by her as well.

She picked up the letter and read it " Dawnguard… Vampire hunters.. mm.. interesting".

**So yeah time to go find the Dawnguards hahahaha**

**Review and rate **


	4. Chapter 4

**So now we move onto some DLC stuff that happens in Skyrim and as I said in the last chapter Lila goes through the same sort of stuff my character does in Skyrim that means she will take the same path but to be a bit different I am not making Lila go on to the other side of the map to go somewhere else so she will talk to the Dawngaurd in a different matter then go onto the first two quests which are Awaking and Bloodline. **

**I may have to change some stuff to make it fit Lila since she is a full goddess so that will have some stuff added on, the will effects how it works and tolls onto her body and mind. **

**Also Dawnguard DLC has my favourite NPC and follower when you get depends on what line you go down, I love them to bits and their voice actor. **

**It also shows how she will change while being in skyrim and because this is also an Aladdin crossover I will have some of the characters come in at some point in a chapter or two. **

**So I only own Lila and changes **

**I don't own Aladdin or Skyrim **

Chapter 4: Bloodline

As Lila read the information that was written about the Dawnguards she slowly turned her mind into what vampire hunters do, of course she knew they hunted vampires and killing them but also wondered why were vampires that great a treat that they had to kill them, while traveling up she did see at some points a few pale faced travels being attacked by a group of armoured warriors which worried her but then slowly became afraid as she saw one pale face person tear apart of the men attacking them by biting into their neck.

Was it just a war between the two of them? Lila wondered as she gartered her things to leave " Lila where are you going? " Genie asked as he poofed in front of her " I wanted to see about this Dawnguard group and these vampires .. I just interest me and I would like to look into ".

Genie crossed his arms as he looked down at his friend " Come on Genie, It's not that bad we've been through worse you know that like how we were almost eaten by mud people and Mozenrath being a prick all the time " Lila said bluntly causing Genie to laugh a bit before smiling at her " Alright I know I can't stop you anyway " he said as he poofed back into his lamp.

Lila walked outside before locking her house door, as she walked into the town centre she noticed a few of the Dawnguard members all gartered and looking at a map of what looked to be a cave " Psst Genie find out where that cave is? " Lila said as she rubbed on Genie's lamp as he nodded and zipped towards the members in his smaller form to see what they were talking about.

" Dimhollow Crypt that's where most of the vampire are? Aren't they? " One member said pointing at the map which Genie took note of " Yeah That's what the leader said and one of our leaders are there also if I remember right or another member ..it should be okay? I'm sure there ok " another member said.

Genie then flew back to Lila " Dimhollow Crypt that's where there a headed " Genie said before poofing back into the lamp.

Lila then pulled up her cape up as she walked outside the gates of Solitude and made herself down the hill to where the crypt was kept " Ok so by what the map says it near DawnStar " Lila said looking at the map while Genie floated by her " Well you know where Dawnstar is so let's just do this " Genie snapped his fingers as he teleported themselves just outside Dawnstar.

" Oh thank you Genie now it says we have to climb that mountain then there are some stairs going up and it's just there " Lila said as she put the map back into her bag.

The two made their way up into the mountains which slowly made it slightly more heavy while walking because of the stairs crumbling away as Lila stepped up and up upon the it. As Lila made her way up she slowly saw two people waiting outside the crypt with black looked to be an angry hound dog who both walked into crypt as they discussed the issue of a Dawnguard member getting in the way which the hound growled at.

" There properly the vampires " Lila said as she took out her sword and flared up some of her own spark magic.

" Be careful alright " Genie said " I'll take care of the dog you take care of the vampire " he added.

" Alright.. ready go! " Lila said as she rushed into the crypt causing the vampire to look back at her as she blasted some of her own magic at them causing one to fall down from the shock of the waves and the other to be stabbed by Lila's sword. Genie how ever put the hound in a cage " Genie he's gonna get out of that " Lila said pointing at the hound with her sword.

" No he won't He'll behave when I give him a treat! Here boy " Genie said as his magic to bring up a bone which the hound then bit at causing Genie to step back a little " No bad dog! No treat for you! ".

" Come on Genie, let's go in more " she said as she waved her hand at him.

Lila pushed the cavern door open as they made their way down into the dragur dead walk path way, passing a few Vampire coffins and dragur coffins as they walked through. They made their way into the top floor of the structure which on the side of a wall had a chain which Genie pulled causing an gate to open up to the other side of the room.

The next room was open to a few vampires to stop the two in their path as they garthered their own magic and brought back to life a few skeletons " Genie turn into the sun, I read that vampire turn to dust! " Lila said as she battled the skeletons off them, Genie gave her a thumbs up as he transformed into a blazing red hot sun causing the vampires to back off and hide but three of the vampires had turned to dust where the last two hid in the coffins.

Genie had changed back " Lila take care of the last two and I'll smash up these skeletons " he said as he transformed his hand into a mallet smashing a few of the skeletons out the way as Lila made her way to send some shocking magic into the vampires bodies causing them to drop dead on the spot.

Genie had just smashed the last one " That was interesting.. but there are a few bodies around they were properly feeding off these guys " he said pointing at a few dead bodies of some Dawnguard members.

" It looks like they properly needed that back up " Lila said as followed Genie up the flight of stairs leading to a ledge where a chest was found " Genie can you unlock that? " she asked pointing at the chest, Genie nodded as he pushed himself inside of it, hearing an unlocking sound Genie had opened up the chest to find a few small amount of gold coins which were in small bags and a potion, Lila only took the gold " Why aren't you taking the potion? " Genie asked.

" I don't need it .. I'm a goddess I don't need potions " Lila replied as she made a left into the next hallway which lead up to another gate which the two of them pasted " I'm taking it anyway in case you do need it and.. what are you doing? " Genie watched Lila as she harvested some glowing mushrooms from the ground " They look pretty " Lila replied as she placed the mushrooms into her bag.

" There are a few dead zombies things here I think some Dawnguard or vampires have been here " Lila said as she made her way into an the next entrance before heading down the stairs to find a vampire and a hound fighting off a dragur. Genie and Lila watched the two fight but it lead into the dragur killing both the vampire and the hound, Lila then rushed forward and stabbed the dragur into the ground killing it.

After dealing with a few more dragur Lila and Genie followed the hallway into another set of stairs which lead into a room filled with four gated doors which each had a chain either side. " Alright I think these are timed so when I open the gates Lila you rush forward and I'll just teleport next to you " Genie explained as he put his hand on the first chain.

Lila nodded as she watched the gate doors open, she then rushed through all four of the gates leading into another hallway but waited for Genie to appear next to her before moving on, as they made their way into the next chamber.

The chamber contained a few corpse of large spiders " Eghh eww spiders glad they're dead " Genie said as he quickly made his way past them but was stopped by two vampires and there hounds " Oh.. er.. nice doggies .. err want a treat! " Genie asked but the answer was clearly a growl " I take that as a no then " Genie joked as he rushed back to Lila.

Lila then waved her sword at them causing flares of flames to come off from the sword causing the vampires and hounds to step back a bit but being wavy of Lila's weapon which sparked up an idea as she looked at the spilled oil under the vampire feet, she quickly hit her sword onto the ground as she watched the oil set alight with flames as she watched the vampires and hound burn in their place and drop dead.

" That was a great idea Lila! " Genie said giving her a thumbs up as he followed her into the next room where a small wooden door was found Lila pushed the doors open, the two of them made their way into the Dimhollow Cavern.

As Lila and Genie entered the Cavern which Lila then sneaked forward to overhear a vampire interrogating a Dawngaurd member " Tell me what you know?! Now?! You moral idiot! " The vampire said but the Dawngaurd member laughed at the vampire as if he was dying on the spot " I won't tell you anything .. you blood retain monster… " in that moment he died which caused the other vampire to rage at the dead corpse in front of him.

But the vampire then grew wide eyed as he looked up in Lila detraction " I smell blood.. it's not moral either.. but it is alive .. followers! Go find this intruder! Now! " The vampire said as he made his way up the flight of stairs just left to Lila " Wait I thought.. I don't have blood.. I have energy .. so why.. " Lila asked " Maybe it's because in this world the magic that is mixed within you has made you part moral somehow " Genie explained as he helped Lila up as he was ready to defend her.

" I found her! " A another vampire said before she was shocked to death by Lila's magic " That does make kind of sense I mean when You and Aladdin gang switched places for a day you were turned into a moral state " Lila said as she made her way through battling the vampires off her and Genie.

" You! What are you doing here? Moral you are not welcome..welco… oh .. " before the head Vampire could speak anymore Lila had stabbed him right where his heart was " You .. moral .. I hate you.. eghh .. but this won't be the end! " The head vampire then tried to bit Lila but was hit on the head by Genie " Don't you dare lay your fangs on her! " Genie yelled causing Lila to stab the vampire in deeper killing him.

Lila pulled her sword from the vampire body as she made her way into the next part of the cavern " Lila look what's that? " Genie asked pushing the vampire away from Lila as he pointed at the stone structure of a dominates of the chamber.

Lila made her way into the middle of the chamber, she looked down at an button in the middle which she pushed which then a pedestal in the centre brought up a spike that emerged in the middle " I guess I have to put my hand there " Lila said as she then pushed her hand into the spike causing drops of blood to spilt down into it. The blood then turned purple causing purple light to shine up from the floor.

As this happened the braziers from the floor raised up in some order, Genie was watching by the sides at the moment and gathering some lost coin but still kept his eye on what Lila was doing. Lila then moved the braziers into where the purple light was being brought up on showing more onto the path causing a pattern to expand towards the next brazier until she finally connected them all.

The centre of the structure then descended to revel a stone monolith beneath the pedestal as Lila walked towards it Genie had looked up at this moment " What has she found now? " He asked himself watching the contains of the pedestal revel itself as a mysterious women carrying what looked to be a scroll on her back " A women?… ".

Lila looked at the details of the women's features she was pale as the moon light, she also had short braded brown hair, she was wearing vampire clothing with a cloak, the women opened her eyes which landed on Lila. Lila then put her sword away as she looked at the women , she looked down at Lila back as she walked out.

" Unhh.. where.. am I… wait who sent you here? " she asked, Genie pushed an eyebrow down and gave the women a confused look as he watched the two talk.

" No one sent I just was curious that's all of the vampires and the dawngaurds.. " Lila replied.

" Oh there still around .. oh then your .. are you like me? " she asked again which caused Lila to be confused " Like you?.. um are you a .. um..".

" Vampire, yes " she replied.

" Oh you're a vampire .. your very nice for a vampire .. all the vampire that I have in counted have been trying to kill me " Lila replied.

" Oh they were properly more outraged and long forgotten vampires ".

" Um if I may ask why were you locked away like this? " Lila asked causing the women to look away for a second " That's.. complicated.. and I'm not totally sure if I can trust you but If you want to know the whole story help me get back to my family home " she replied.

" I can do that I can take you home.. where is your home exactly? ".

" My family used to live on an island to west of Solitude I would guess they still do .. by the way my name is Serana .. good to meet you " Serana exchanged her hand to her which Lila then shook back " My name is Lila nice too met you Serana " as she smiled back at her.

The two of them made their way back to Genie who was leaning against a stone wall " Oh .. is he with you? " Serana asked.

" Yes! This is my friend Genie " Lila replied.

" Genie this is Serana we're gonna be taking her back to her family home " Lila explained causing Genie to raise an eyebrow at her " Lila.. not be to be rude or anything she is a vampire .. a vampire.. the things that tried to kill us while we were here " he tried to point out but Lila then pushed back.

" Yes but she is different to those other vampire and I saved her from this place so we have too well… I have too " Lila said walking past him before waiting for him to follow her.

Genie sighed as she followed the two of them up into a small stone bridge which was closed off by two large gargoyles which tried to smash their way through towards the three of them " Oh great there alive! " Serana said as she pulled out two daggers.

" I got this! " Genie said turning his hands into a mallet yet again to smash the gargoyles to pieces " Wow thank you " Serana said putting her daggers away.

" Thanks Genie " Lila said as she followed Serana up into a few chambers were they battled off Skeletons and dragur out the way before making their way out of the cavern and back into the sun light which Serana had pulled up her hood to block it out.

" I think it would be better for you if we travel at night to your home so for now we will return to my house which is in solitude and we can wait until nightfall or until the sun as set " Lila explained as they made their way down the mountain and onto the main path way.

" That .. would nice thank you but how will we get there? " Serana asked.

" I'll do this " Lila said as she waved her hand which caused a portal to open into her home " Lila! Don't show your powers! " Genie exclaimed which Lila just waved her hands at " Its fine Genie I can do what I want ok.. Serana just step inside " Lila said guiding Serana into her home as she followed then so did Genie.

As they entered Lila home, she had then closed the portal behind them " Make yourself at home and when it gets near to night fall I'll help you get back home " Lila explained " Thank you Lila " Serana said as she made herself up the stairs.

" Lila what have I told you about using your goddess powers around people you don't even know yet? "Genie asked.

" I used them around you a lot and Aladdin so don't pull this on me ok I want to help her and I will " Lila replied back.

" But Lila I'm not really sure you should be doing this just give her the map and let her be on her way ".

" No I'm not doing that I saved her and I'm gonna help her .." she said waving her hand which caused some pain as she looked back to it trying to quickly heal it with her own powers which helped a lot but Genie had noticed at the time " Your bleeding but how.. does that work I mean your goddess… and … oh..oh I see you used that magic mortal blood while solving that puzzle .. oh so your attached to her by blood ".

" So..Soo.. what I helped her .. even if it means I used this blood to help her escape from there but it was no one else was going too ".

" Lila I think we should go back to Agrabah "

Lila looked at Genie who wore a worried expression " I don't like what is happening and .. I just don't like this ".

Lila looked down before shaking her head " I'm sorry Genie but no I won't and if you do that's fine I gave you the ability to be able to go to any world you want to anyway so you can go back home if you wish but I'm staying here until I have taken Serana back to her home " Lila explained.

" Lila.. fine I'll wait here for you until you take her back " Genie said.

" Thank you Genie.. ".

The two waited until nightfall, when it came to the time Lila waved off to Genie as she guided Serana out of Solitude and onto the main path way leading up to a boat which would help take Serana back home as they made their way up it was silent but this was broken for a moment as they were on the boat rowing its way back to Serana home.

" I'm sorry about causing an argument between you and your friend .. its properly because I'm a Vampire isn't it .. its ok I get it " Serana said

" Oh no its fine you don't need to be sorry Genie gets like this a lot he worries about me a lot since I'm stranger than a lot of other normal girls I'm not normal I'm just different and that's why he protects even though I'm far more power than he is .. but that's not the point he just misses his home that's all " Lila explained as she rowed.

" Oh we're here .. and hey Lila .. I'm really glad I met you.. " Serana said as almost as a whisper which Lila smiled at slightly as she looked at the huge castle which she was looking up at, as the boat floated itself at the dock the two walked off and walked up the bridge and onto the main doors where " Lila let me talk don't say anything just let me do the talking ok " Serana said which Lila nodded in agreement.

" Lady Serana your.. alive .. " The outdoor spokesmen said in excitement " Yes I am thanks to my savour here now let us in and let me see my father " Serana said, the outdoor spokesmen looked at Lila for a moment before nodding and letting the two inside.

" What is this? Who are you? And what… Lady Serana.. oh I see your back.. I will inform your father .. but what of this .. this.. " A vampire said as he looked Lila up and down in digest which Serana then glared at him for before he left " Ladies and gentlemen may I gladly present Lady Serana and her guest ".

Lila looked up as the guests in all of the main hall as the main vampire which was Serana father came into view " Ah my elder scroll finally returns itself to me ".

" and your daughter " Serana said making her way down to her father " Lila this is my father Lord Harkon, Father is this Lila she saved me " Serana explained.

" Ah yes, you seem very different than most mortals that I have seen in this world .. thank you for bring my Elder scroll back…oh and my daughter now.. I must re pay you I think will you take my gift it would be such a waste if you didn't and a great disrespect " Harkon said as he looked to Lila.

Lila looked back to Serana who said nothing " Um.. Yes of course I'll take your gift " Lila said which everyone in the room then clapped for as Harkon then stepped forward to her which made Lila feel almost dizzy as a sharp feeling came in causing Lila to faint.

In moments of the dizziness Lila felt herself being awaken by something like something now living inside her as if she was somewhat live but dead at the same time but she felt this way even as a goddess who what new pain was this was it the gift that Serana father had given her she tried to awake herself another time again but then as she opened her eyes she felt different in a way as if she was someone else which confused her a lot.

As she woke up she turned to see Serana standing up a wall next to her " Oh your awake! Oh thank god you fainted a second time after you were with my father and I got worried so I took you to the only bed we have in the castle .. Lila are you ok? " Serana asked nervously as she looked up at her new friend.

" I'm feel like …. What happened to me I remember seeing blood and it being on me and it was everywhere and I can't… what happened.. I need to go home " Lila said.

" Wait! Before you do I'll help you .. a moment " Serana said as she then touched Lila making her feel like she was changing in some sort of way and as if she bones hers changing back into her normal state " What was that feeling? Serana what happened to me? " Lila pleaded.

Serana looked down for a moment before looking back at her, Lila watched her lips and froze.

Xxxx

Genie had waited over a day for Lila to return back, he had opened a portal back at the house so he and Lila could get back home without any duly " Come on Lila, where are you? " he asked as he watched outside the window, the sound of a door unlocking was heard from downstairs exciting Genie " Oh finally, Lila Your back.. with Serana.. " Genie face frowned.

" Lila you promised we could return home .. come on please " he pleaded which lead Lila too keep her head down as she put her hands on Genie bracelets which allowed him to make portals as she did " I'm sorry Genie I can't go back home , I can't live there anymore but you can .. but you can visit me in other times ok .. " Lila tried to explain in a painful voice and tone which worried Genie.

" Lila.. why are you looking away from me what happened.. what did you do to her? " Genie asked looking up at Serana " It was her choice not mine " Serana said looking away.

" Go home Genie go.. " Lila said as she pulled the portal that he made and pushed him into it, " Lila! " Genie, Genie was then left with the portal closed by Lila herself leaving a worried Genie in Agrabah.

**Oh I wondered what happened?**

**Oh What will happen**?

**Review and rate **


	5. Chapter 5

**So now we move on to the next chapter, some points of Lila powers will be explained in chapter 19 of goddess adventure so when that is up check that out for answers. **

**But this chapter is based on Genie being able to explain to the others on his knowledge of Skyrim from his learned so far by being there and teaching that to the others that are with him. **

**Today's quest is based in Solitude and since the blue palace know that Lila has a friend with her they will take this quest towards Genie since she is not around so now Genie has to handle not having her with him and still try to figure out what happened to her while he tries to teach the others about the laws in Skyrim. **

**I only own plot and my oc Lila **

_Chapter 5 – Lost and Found_

As Genie looked back to now closed portal space, he quickly snapped his fingers to reopen a portal to Skyrim but the doors behind him opened.

" Genie your back? Where's Lila… is that you.. wait what? " Aladdin said looking at a the only chance that he could get at Lila as she closed the portal leaving Genie to reopen it but Lila was nowhere to be seen which worried genie greatly.

" Genie what's happening? What happened? " Aladdin asked.

" I dunno but I have to go back into here " Genie said as he jumped through the portal" Genie wait! " Babaka yelled as he following him in with Omar, Aladdin and Kassim following through.

As the guys traveled through they arrived inside of Lila's home which was slightly darker due to it being night time in solitude now but Genie was more worried about the fact that Lila was gone in a matter of seconds of her just closing the portal " _She must of opened another portal and left_ " Genie thought to himself as he noticed that one of the swords she once had had now been taken from the wall.

" Where are we? Genie? " Omar asked looking up at him but Genie ignored him for a matter of seconds before Aladdin re asked the question.

" Genie what happened where are we? " Aladdin said stopping his friend from going any further

" Skyrim.. we're in Skyrim, it's a place that Lila was introduced to by some person who told her to come here and now she has changed since being here but she has learned a lot about being able to fight " Genie explained as he looked back to the guys.

" Skyrim? Never heard of it " Babaka said as he crossed his arms looking around at the weapons left on the wall " I never heard of it too since I traveled with Lila to here but.. wait you mean me and Lila were gone for days .. I thought it froze time when Lila used to open a portal " Genie questioned.

" Oh yeah you two were gone for a few days but it felt more like a week since you left it worried us for a while but when we saw that you came back we didn't need to worry but now that you said that Lila has left .. that's a bit of a problem " Aladdin explained.

" I understand that we need to find her .. but she would be normally here but that's out of the question now .. maybe she is in the city somewhere " Genie wondered as he picked up the house keys before guiding the others out. " Oh Lila did pick a beautiful city to live in didn't she? " Omar said admiring the city's structure.

" So does Lila still have your lamp Genie? That could be one way of finding her easier " Kassim asked nudging Genie arm who looked down at him for a moment before frowning " Yes but I can't figure out where she is at the moment due to her switching between portals across Skyrim so I can't locate her at the moment and from what I am feeling her cut the detection from me and the lamp so it makes it harder for me to find my lamp ".

As Genie sighed he heard small muttering coming from behind them, Genie quickly changed into his human form before noticing a the beggar man that normally asks him for a coin or two " Oh its Dervenin " Genie said " Dervenin? " Omar asked.

" His a beggar man who is looking for his master if I remember right? " Genie explained.

" Well lets help him out " Aladdin said wondering over to the Dervenin who looked up at the young man " Are you here to help an old crazy man? Or have you seen my master? " He asked looking at Aladdin with despair.

" Yeah you need help clearly and I love to help people " Aladdin answered.

" Al, we need to find Lila .. " Genie tried to say but Aladdin clearly had his stubbornness show about helping the old man which Genie sighed at and let his friend listen to what he had to say.

" My master has been neglecting his duties and this will cause chaos to ensue.. my master is in the Pelagius Wing in the Blue palace having tea with an old friend but if your only to help you will need the hip bone so here " Dervenin handed Aladdin the Pelagius Hip bone which Genie took for him.

" Let's go guy " Aladdin said with Babaka, Omar and Kassim agreeing but Genie being unsure about the situation, Dervenin guided the way to the Blue Palace before leaving them " Genie have you ever been here before " Kassim asked as they entered the doors before noticing a two guards looking at them before returning to their post.

" Sort of with Lila but I do recognized a few people from wondering around in the city " Genie replied " So how do we get into the Pelagius Wing? " Babaka asked.

" Maybe we could ask someone? " Omar suggested.

" Genie see if you can find someone to get us in " Babaka said pushing Genie forward " Why me? " he asked causing a reply of the guys just pushing him towards the Jarl " Fine.. I'm going .. I'm going ".

As Genie looked around he found one of the castles steward who talked to Lila once " Hello I'm a friend of Lila's the Thane of solitude and she asked me to look into the Pelagius wing for her while she is away " Genie lied.

The steward looked at him like he was almost mad " Absolutely not! That wing has been sealed for hundreds of years and for good reasons. They say the ghost of Pelagius the mad still haunts it. Ghost or not there are reminders of his dark rule that are best left buried away ".

" Oh come on Lila said I can handle it and I've dealt with this sort of thing before, would you rather have a ghost wondering around for even more years then getting rid of it? " Genie asked crossing his arms.

" Fine.. I'll make an exception for you, but do not bring anything out when you leave. Too many dark deeds transpired in those halls " They said as they handed Genie the key and guided them to the door where Aladdin and the others followed Genie into and almost gasping at the empty hallways.

" Alright let's just find his master and get out of here I can see why the people of this palace are afraid of this place " Omar said shaking in his boots.

The gang explored the hallways for a brief moment before finding and walking into the disrepair of the hallways which looked almost lost and forgotten. As the gang walked the hallways slowly began to spin causing them to be transported into a strange realm which looked to be a dark forest.

Babaka, Omar, Aladdin and Kassim all stood around an extravagant sinner set while wearing fine looking clothing except for Genie who had been turned back into his normal form. The area looked misty woodlands with stone archways either side of the dinner table which was set in the middle.

There were two people sitting by the table one was sat in a throne while the other looked depressed which made the other man look very delighted at his situation.

" More tea, Pelagius? " the other man said offering him some tea which he shook his head and waved his hand at " oh I couldn't goes right through me besides I have so many things to do.. So many undesirable to contend with naysayers buffoons detractors why my headsman hasn't slept in three days you know! ".

" You are far too hard on yourself my dear sweet homicidal insane Pelagius. What would the people do without you? Dance? Sing? Smile? Grow old? You are the best Septim that's ever ruled well .. Except for Martin but he turned into a dragon God and that's hardly sporting you know I was there for the whole sordid affair. Marvelous time! Butterflies blood and a fox .. Oh and a severed head but the cheese was to die for .. ".

Pelagius nodded at his strange friend " yes, yes as you've said countless times before " he stood up from the table " well then I'd your going to be like that then perhaps it's best to take my leave. A good day to you sir it seems I have other guests now to attend to o good day sir! ".

" Yes yes leave me to my ceaseless responsibilities and burdens " Pelagius said as he wondered off as the other Man looked to the gang who all looked very confused about what just happened.

"Now, Now don't be shy you are guest of course or do you have another purpose of being here? " the strange man asked as he looked up at the gang who exchanged looks before Kassim stepped forward " We are here to deliver a message to someone " he said which made the strange man seem very excited as he jumped from his seat.

" Reeeally now? Oooh what kind of message? A song? A summon? Wait I know! A death threat written on the back of an argon in concubine! Those are my favorite! " the strange man said causing the others to take a step back and worry what they got themselves into but the man smiled at then " well? Spit it out mortals! I haven't got an eternity! Actually I do .. But seriously what's the message? " the man urged.

" We were asked to gather someone's master " Babaka answers " we're you now? By whom? ... Wait! Don't tell me! I want to guess! " the man said jumping around " Boy, this guy is weird " Omar said quietly with Genie replying with a nod " but he reminds me of you Genie when your excited " Omar then added before Genie could reply the man jumped in front of them.

" Was it Molag? No no little Tom, the toy markers son? The ghost of king Lysandus? Or was it yes Stanley, that talking grapefruit from Passwall, wrong? Am I wrong? " the man asked making the gang all nodding in agreement " I agree with Omar he is a bit like you " Aladdin joked to Genie making him roll his eyes at his friend.

" Ha! No matter! Honestly I don't want to know why ruin the surprise? But more to the point do you mortals have any idea that .. Well actually think you can convince me to leave? Because that's crazy you do realize who your dealing with here ... Oh you don't do you what a choice you have all made well not a grant choice but things happen ".

" You know you remind me of my younger youthful days well maybe you " the man said pointing at Genie " I can tell we are somewhat a like but you seem tense like you have lost something but I guess that lost thing has separated from you for some time now maybe you have already lost it now and there is no way of getting it back " Genie started at the man wondering how he knew that he looked worried and that he lost Lisa but his mind set back to him hoping that he can gain her back.

" Now where was I? Ah yes do you realize who you are dealing with here? " the man asked.

" I'm afraid we don't but you seem like a mad man! " Kassim answered.

" Jolly good guess but your only half right I am a shadow in everyone's subconscious but I am a god of madness the Mad God it's a family thing gets passed down from myself every few thousand years. You may call me Sheogorath, Daedric Prince of madness. At your service ".

" What do you mean that you can't leave? We only here for someone master and to return them " Aladdin asked.

" Now that's the real question isn't it? Because honestly how much time off could a demented daedric really need? So here what I'm going to do I'm going to leave that's right done holiday complete time to return to the hum drum day to day on one condition you have to fine the way out first good luck with that then I will leave ethics mind and you will have your messages master back good deal right " Sheogorath explained.

The gang all looked at each other before Babaka looked back " OK but what's the Catch? ".

" Ha! I do love it when mortals know their being manipulation make things more interesting " Now you see this whole area that you are looking at yes Good! This is not I dare say the solitude botanical gardens have you any idea where you Are? Where you truly are? No well welcome to the deceptively verdant mind of the emperor Pelagics III that's Right! Your in the head of the dead homicidal insane monarch! ".

" isn't that the guy were trying to get? " Genie asked finally taking interested in what is happening besides worrying about Lisa " yeah but we'll just have to do what he says if were gonna help this guy " Aladdin said.

" Now I see that your talking and such but want to make things more interesting you can use my Wabbajack instead of any magic you have or weapons gives you more points in the game " Sheogorath said throwing the Aladdin a strange looking staff.

" Well let's start to our left in that arch " Genie pointed to we'll the others walked over to the arch of paranoia where Sheogorath voice followed through when they walked through into the middle of the area.

" Oh good choice well good for me I find everyone being out to get you so terribly entertaining you might find it less you see Pelagics mother was well.. Let's say unique although I suppose in the grand scheme of things she was fairly average for a septum that women wielded fear like a cleaver or did she wield a cleaver and make people afraid I never get that part right oh but she taught her son well Pelagics learned at a very early age that danger could come from anywhere at any time delivered by anyone ".

There was a small arena that had a version of Pelagics with two men sitting behind him holding the staff Aladdin tried to use it out ended up using the magic from the staff to shoot it at the two men sitting down causing them to turn into wolves " Ah! I didn't mean to do that! " Aladdin panicked as he almost dropped the staff which Omar caught " Oho! Here I thought you'd never figure it out " Sheogorath voice whispered into Aladdin ear before disappearing.

The Pelagics vision attacked the wolves which caused them both to disappear causing Aladdin to be confused before the voice came back as they wondered back into the main area " and with that the treat gone Pelagics is under delusion that he is sage which means you helped him out sort of and we're that much closer to home ".

" That was stressful I thought they would eat him and now where do we go to? " Omar asked as he held the staff " let's head to our right into the arch of confidence " Genie said.

" Ah now this is a sad path Pelagics hated and feared many things assassins, wild dogs, the undead, pumped nickel but the deepest keenest hated thing was himself. The attacks he makes on himself can be seen here fully they are always carried out in the weakest part of his fragile self " the gang listened to his words as they saw Pelagics huge anger beating up a tiny confidence version of himself.

" The self loathing enhances Pelagics anger! Ah but his confidence will shrink with every hit he takes you must bring these two into balance ".

Omar shot at the angry version which made him shrink in size " That should do it I think " he said" it's better to have it that way then balances things out " Babaka said.

" Wonderfully done! Pelagics is finally ready to love himself and continue hating everyone else ".

" We only got one left that's night terrors " Genie said walking through to the last archway with others following behind him " Er.. Err night terrors I dunno guys " Omar whimpered " Oh! Come one Omar let's get this mission done " Babaka said patting his friend on the back.

" Your headed down the path of dreams unfortunately for you Pelagics suffered night terrors from a young age, all you need to do is find something to wake up poor Pelagics up. You'll have to find his night terrors and repel them ".

" Omar give me that staff" Babaka said taking the staff whole wolves started to appear, Babaka shot the wolves away which helped as it seemed to the vision of a sleeping Pelagics sleep again once more.

" Well now wasn't that easy that's something to crow about with Pelagics up and about your moving right along we both be home in no time ".

As the gang wondered back to Sheogorath he was sat in his throne with his legs hanging out of the sides looking rather bored.

" do you mind? I'm busy doing the fish's ticks it's a very delicate state of mind " Sheogorath said waving his hand at the gang as they exchanged confused looks towards each other.

" We have finished everything" Aladdin said " We fixed his mind" Genie said crossing his arms.

Sheogorath looked up at the gang " Hmm ' fixed' is such a subjective term I think treated is far more appropriate don't you? Like one does to a rash or an arrow in the face or the knee, now no matter, you have all succeed and survived I am forced to honor my end of the bargain so congratulations! You are all free to go but let me remind you I have been know to change my mind so really go " Sheogorath said.

" Pelagics septum the third once the Mad emperor of Tanfield now so boring you sane I always knew he had it in him well I suppose it's back to the shivering Isles the trouble haskell can get into while I'm gone simply boggles the midnight let's make,etc sure I'm not forgetting anything clothes? Check. Bread? Check! Luggage? Now well here did I leave my luggage? " as Sheogorath wondered he clicked his fingers as Derwen in appeared by his side.

" Wait I thought Pelagics was your master not this guy? " Aladdin asked.

" Oh no this is my true master I'm sorry to cause some confusion but thank to you all I can go home now thank you for this.. Master! You taking me back home now right! Oh happy times I can't wait " Dervenin says as Sheogorath transports him back to their home land.

" So how do we get back to Solitude?.. also how did you know about my lost thing? " Genie asked.

Sheogorath looked towards Genie and smiled " I am a god and gods can tell what living beings feels like from time to time but with you its easy since I can tell what they are and is easy to find them " He replied.

" Will you tell me where they are? " Genie asked hoping maybe he will at least share a bit of info about where Lila could be but his eyes shifted.

" Nah, don't feel like it! Now then you and your little mortal friends want to go back home.. I will send you there myself! So you all take care now and if you ever find yourselves up in New Sheoth do look me up. we can share strawberry torte! oh and you can keep the Wabbajack " Sheogorath said snapping his fingers and returning the gang back to the hallways they were once in.

" Well that was eventful " Kassim said.

" We got a cool new weapon out of it that was neat and Genie sort of got some info on where Lila is " Omar said.

" Yeah sort of... " Genie muttered to himself crossing his arms. 

The gang decided to leave the hallway and exit the Blue palace as they made their way outside again where two hooded figures stood just outside Lila's house hold, one looked to be wearing a vampireic clothing with boots and gloves which showed barely any skin at all while the other Genie quickly recognized.

" Wait I know them.. " Genie muttered as he stopped in place, the others looked up at the hooded figures as they looked to be holding a type of huge scroll.

" Serana! " Genie yelled causing one of the hooded figures to turn and look " Oh its your friend his back " she muttered to the other figure who slightly turned to see Genie before quickly turning her head back to the scroll.

Genie frowned at her before stomping his way up towards the two of them " Hey Genie! " the others called after him before quickly running up to catch him.

Serana looked towards Genie " We're busy " she stated but Genie then tried to grab them but a shot of ice magic came from the other hooded figures hands but this caused their hood to come off.  
  
" Lila! " Babaka, Omar, Aladdin and Kassim said all at once except for Genie.

" Genie was searching for you, what happened to make him like this .. what happened to your eyes? " Aladdin asked pointing up at the new state of her eyes, From what the moonlight was showing that shined now on her goddess like state her eyes were glowing from blue to yellow like they were almost switching states.

" There is nothing wrong with them I'm fine.. I'm sorry Genie that I tried to cast you out but I'm fine now I'm fine I'm just helping Serana at the moment " Lila explained.

" We're trying to find a cave, a cave which can help me find my mother then with her help I can stop my father .. Lila is helping me do this and I am very glad I have a friend like her to help me through this " Serana explained.

" Friends? You have only known her for a day! " Genie said which made Lila look down for a moment " I'm sorry Genie it hasn't been a day since we met, you see when I sent you through the portal I sent magic though into your magic roots causing you to return 5 months later but I made sure to make it left like you never left " Lila explained.

" 5 months... You mean you have been in this world for 5 months and its only been a day in Agrabah? How can you do that you don't have that sort of power, Cross does! Not you.. how did you even do that? " Genie asked.

" My powers have been mixed with the magic from this world that includes time magic as well such as I can slow down time and speed up time ".

" It's very helpful when you are stuck in a cave for a while looking for the moth priest " Serana joked with Lila.

" Anyway we don't have long to chat me and Serana need to go back to the castle and find her mother in the Soul Cairn world " Lila explained.

" Soul Cairn? " Babaka asked.

" Well we can help you guys if you want " Aladdin suggested leaving Lila to look almost sadly back at him " I would like that but this time you can't maybe when we return later you can " Lila replied.

" No way am I leaving you again! I'm coming too " Genie demanded.

" As Lila said you can't come .. I don't think anyway ... mm can you under underworld type places " Serana asked.

Genie looked up at her strange question before nodding causing Lila to worry a bit about the others before handing Aladdin a key and two bags filled with gold coins.

" Whats this for? " Aladdin asked.

" This is the key to my house, while myself, Serana and Genie are gone you guys will stay here until we return but when we return we will be traveling to another place so while we are away go up to near the guards black smith and go buy some amour and weapons " Lila explained.

" Amour really I'm sure we will be fine? " Babaka said but he had Genie and Lila glare him down " Alright Amour got it! ".

Lila turned to Genie and opened a portal into what looked to be an laboratory as she stepped forward into it first with Genie and Serana following after her and closing the portal.

" Serana was nice " Omar said happily.

" Yeah but did you see the matching eyes Lila now shares with her, what do you think is up with that? " Kassim asked.

" I dunno but I'm sure Lila will tell us " Aladdin said insuring the others.

As Lila watched the portal close behind her she let Serana guild Genie to the open portal going down into another state of another world.

As Lila and Serana walked down into the world Genie tried to follow them but it shocked him as if it tried to stop him from entering " Oh it's looks like he can't come in " Serana said looking back to Genie worried face and confusion about why he could not enter.

Lila did not look back to her friend as she continued to walk down into the Soul Carin " Lila! " Genie tried to call after her but she was already gone.

**So what do you think happened to Lila, If you have Dawnguard or own Skyrim you may know but for now if you don't you have to wait until chapter 6. **

**Review and rate **


End file.
